<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Under by A_Suga_Cookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852686">Take Me Under</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Suga_Cookie/pseuds/A_Suga_Cookie'>A_Suga_Cookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream, NCT127, WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gang Violence, Gunplay, Heavy Angst, I, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Irregular updates since author is in school ;9, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Just maybe ;), Kindergarten Teacher! Qian Kun, Kun and Taeil, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss! Moon Taeil, Mafia NCT, Maybe I don't know what you're thinking, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Mild Language, Moon Taeil is Whipped, OT23 (NCT), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Taeil is a single dad, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, YangLeSung are Taeil's children, kunil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Suga_Cookie/pseuds/A_Suga_Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chaptered series that tells the tale of Moon Taeil, a hot mafia boss with 3 kids and Qian Kun, a docile kindergarten teacher who didn't love was a dangerous game of bruises, lies, and a couple of gunshots wounds. </p><p>Quite literally. </p><p>When their stories combines, it creates a beautiful phrase filled with mixed cacophony, sexual lust, and unconditional, imputable love for one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emmène-moi sous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important notes at the end!</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS Of STRONG LANGUAGE, BLOOD, DEATH, KILLING, ABUSE AND FIGHTING. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE MATTERS, YOUR HEALTH COMES FIRST AND IS THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO ME! PLEASE CLICK OFF AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!</p><p>This is a quick chart to refer to about each 127 member's position in the mafia!</p><p>Taeyong: underboss/manipulator<br/>Doyoung: mastermind/bomb boy/soldier<br/>Jaehyun (common connection): sniper/soldier-&gt; associate<br/>Taeil: boss, headman<br/>Jungwoo: gunman/soldier<br/>Yuta: Assassin/capo<br/>Johnny:: the consigliere<br/>Haechan: Hacker/interrogator/soldier<br/>Mark: jack of all trades/negotiator/soldier<br/>Winwin: (common connection): soldier-&gt;associate</p><p>I hope you enjoy today's chapter!</p><p>Twitter: ASugaCookie1<br/>CuriousCat: ASugaCookie1</p><p>-ASC ❀◐⌣◐</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puff of acrid, grey smoke flutters out of the tips of Taeil’s lips as he tiredly sighs, messaging the base of his neck. He taps his fingers against the vacant rustic dining table while he twirls the enlightened cigarette bud between his inked fingers. A quietness engulfed him except the early morning winds of Busan hitting against the window and his robust computer trying to connect him to a call. His eyelids felt heavy against his eyes as he closed as he leaned back against the wooden chair, his computer staring back at him mockingly. </p>
<p>“Damn, why did Taeyong need to set up a meeting so early in the morning?”, Taeil thinks miserably as he runs his hand roughly through his messy, jet-black locks, wincing slightly when one of his silver, decorum finger rings get stuck in a knot of unkempt hair. Taeil takes a sip of his black-coffee he made haphazardly, the taste of tobacco and caffeine running bitterly down his throat. </p>
<p>He was about to go and make himself another cup of coffee when he heard his computer connect to the awaiting call and appeared in front of him is his underboss and closest friend smiling brightly at him, Lee Taeyong. </p>
<p>“Good morning Hyung~”, Taeyong sang cheerily.</p>
<p>Taeil sighs as he shakes his head fondly and runs his hand through his face in an exhausted manner. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Taeyong and his family members and would kill for them but sometimes he wants to run them over with a bulldozer. Hell, he doesn’t even know how someone can be this energetic and vibrant at 7 am without a cup or two of the world’s strongest concoction of coffee. </p>
<p>Taeil signs out as he rests his cheek against his hand, looking exasperatedly at his exuberant, flame-red haired underboss. </p>
<p>“Taeyong, what the hell is possibly so important at 7 am that you needed to call a group meeting”?</p>
<p>“You could at least say “Good morning” Taeil-Hyung! I get you are one of Korea’s most notorious mafia bosses but still!”, Taeyong whines out and lets out an indecent, offending noise as he crosses his arms and huffs out angrily. He looks more like an angry kitten with his ruffled morning hair rather than the infamous, menacing underboss of the feared 127 Mafia, known for his piercing alluring dark-brown orbs and his keen ability to kill multiple men with a shoestring and a pocket knife alone.</p>
<p>                        _________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeil has been around the mafia scene ever since he could walk and hold his first automatic shotgun at the ripe age of 4. He never had a normal childhood. His father, a vicious and intemperate man by the name of Moon Jihoon, held an iron fist over one of Korea’s most violent and wanted mafia, Neo Culture Technology alongside his dangerously attractive but vain wife and underboss, Shin Aecha. Taeil came into this world after one of their purses and sexually-charged one night stands fueled their pure hatred, turned lust for each. Out of a contract between the two families, his parents married each other and became the heads of Neo Culture Technology. </p>
<p>Taeil once hated being part of this scene. He despised the way his parents would come home after a mission, covered in scarlet blood and violently fighting each other. They would call each “bitches' ' and with their handguns pointed at the other's head, threatening to kill them on the spot. He hated how they would make up with drunken sex, only to repeat the toxic cycle a few hours later. He was abused both physically mentally and physically from the minute he came out of the womb. The memories of a cane hitting his back until he bled. The way his father would burn him with his cigarette when he didn’t get a good grade in school. The way his parents held a gun to his head when he found dating a boy from an enemy mafia. The way they would say endless, tearing commentary about how he should have never been born into this world, just it all a “mistake”. </p>
<p>So when his parents were killed while being held at gunpoint during a gang-related hostage, he didn’t even bother attending their funeral. He simply got another tattoo to cover one of the countless bruises they left on his porcelain skin. </p>
<p>He met Taeyong and Johnny in his third year at Seoul National University when he was a sleep-deprived Biochemistry major. The trio became fast friends as they shared the same story. Boys who grew up in the mafia and wanted nothing to do with it, mistreated by the system over and over again until they tried to escape the heinous cycle. But they knew damn well that when you are part of the scene, you can never escape because if you do…</p>
<p>You get killed or die trying with a gun in your mouth. </p>
<p>The only way to cope is to make it to the top of the game. So he did. Taeil’s fate was sealed and the rest was history. He started his own mafia family with Johnny as his consigliere and Taeyong as his underboss, the trio became the notorious 127 Mafia. Starting from petty crimes like robbery to become the lead investor of Korea’s largest scam scandal, they became one of the most feared and dangerous mafias running underground gang scenes.</p>
<p>The trio now grew into 9 people. 8 other people Taeil cared for and loved for. Those he considered as his own blood family and would die for and stood by his side as they carried the title of 127 on their backs. Taeil always swore to himself the minute he ran away from home through the thick Busan snow with nothing but a few won and a torn-up carrier bag. He may have chosen the same pathway as his parents but he will never be like his power-hungry, disparaging excuse of parents. </p>
<p>Never. </p>
<p>                         _________________________________________</p>
<p>Taeil was snapped out of his thoughts and waves of thoughts when he heard someone grumble loudly and some ruffling in the other line as a crabby and very sleepy Johnny appeared unhappily on his screen. </p>
<p>“Taeyong! Why the fuck are we having a meeting so early in the morning? I was having a nice dream until your bitch-ass kept on calling me to wake up! Like come on dude, I didn’t even get to drink my coffee and you know better than anyone how I am without my morning joe”, Johnny groans out grumpily and curses out a bit too loudly for Taeil’s liking. </p>
<p>“Watch it, Suh, my kids are sleeping next door and I don’t need them to hear your foul mouth running”, Taeil scrawls deeply as he shoots Johnny a deadpanned glare. </p>
<p>                                  _________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, he forgot to mention this but he is also the father of 3 hyperactive, mischievous kids he wouldn't trade for the world. His oldest, Yangyang, is six years old and about to enter his first year in elementary school. His other two, four-year-old Jisung and Chenle, are twins and are entering kindergarten. Before he had the kids, his life was a mess. He lived in a tiny studio apartment by himself, spending his days drinking and partying until dawn. Every other night, he would bring home drunk, making out with a new girl, only to wake up the next morning to his clothes all over the floor and the regrets of last night pounding through his head. </p>
<p>Taeyong always tells him that his kids were a count blessing from heaven waiting for him and he isn’t wrong. The minute he first held onto Yangyang, the younger’s large, chocolate-brown, doe-like eyes looked at him and babbled something that sounded like “daddy”, Taeil was done for. He knew he had to protect this child from the life he was a part of and he would do anything in his power to make sure none of his kids got involved. It was a dangerous game out there but Taeil was willing to play every card of this fucked up game if it meant his children would go on to live a normal life, a life he never had.</p>
<p>Taeil loves his kids more than anything in this world. Even the nights where he would stay up all night cradling a crying Jisung or worry endlessly about a violently ill Chenle or endure a cranky Yangyang’s tantrums until the younger tired himself out. Even if Taeil could cry quietly to himself at night and pull more hair out of his scalp than he would like, he never once regrets being their father and raising them on his own. Even the many sleepless nights, multiple tantrums, and tears end with plenty of cuddles, kisses, and a lot of “I love you a lot, daddy”’. </p>
<p>They were all he got in this cruel world. The little piece of innocence left in his dark tunnel, pitless life. Even the empty, peeling beige walls of their new apartment seem to come to life when he hears his boys scream cheerily and stumble into his arms, almost knocking him over as their laughter reverbs melodiously through the air. </p>
<p>They are his babies and he wouldn’t trade the world for them. </p>
<p>                           _________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Taeil-Hyung”, Johnny says meekly as he rubs the back of his neck embarrassingly. </p>
<p>Taeil nods curtly at the younger male dismissively before he notices 2 of the 9 members were missing from the phone call. </p>
<p>“Where’s Winwin and Jaehyun”? </p>
<p>“Both are at their respective workplaces, Sir. I will fill in any information that they wanted to note in this meeting”, one of their youngest members said, jack of all trades and negotiator Lee Mark. </p>
<p>Taeil nods in acknowledgment before turning his attention back to his awaiting underboss.  </p>
<p>“Continue Taeyong”. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s once smiling face turned into one of grimace and seriousness as he cleared his throat softly. </p>
<p>“Apologies Hyung for waking you up this early in the morning but we  have a sudden update on the coordinates of our rivals, Golden Dragons”,</p>
<p>Taeil sits up instantly from his seat at an alarming speed as his foot hits one of the cardboard boxes near him, almost knocking one of Yangyang’s many plushies he set haphazardly on top of it. The previous drowsiness was replaced with fatal alertness and seriousness reeking around him. </p>
<p>“What! I thought they were dormant because their leader was killed in a gang bombing”, Taeil whispers resoundly, his voice bouncing off of the beige apartment walls and echoing eerily.</p>
<p>“We thought so too until one of their men was brought into Winwin’s station yesterday by his officers on suspicion of 2nd-degree homicide”, 127’s top Assassin and Capo, Nakamoto Yuta chimes in quietly. </p>
<p>“He was so annoying. The bastard wouldn’t say anything and I felt like I was losing more and more brain cells listening to him bullshit for 45 minutes, their youngest member and official interrogator and hacker, Lee Haechan mumbles out vexingly, completely unaware of the daggers Taeil was shooting his direction for his obscene language while his kids were around. </p>
<p>“As annoying and strong-headed as he was, we were able to hack into his phone and computer and we found out that he was an active member of the Golden Dragons. I sent over his information to you for review, Hyung”, Mark added.  </p>
<p>Taeil clicked on a notification that appeared in the corner of his screen from Mark. A file popped up on his screen and he observed the scowling face and its details in front of him before he paused. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat when he noticed a grotesque, aging scar run down the unknown asylum's right eye. </p>
<p>Hasn’t he seen him before?</p>
<p>Taeyong scuffs at the profile and sighs ornamentally almost as if he could read Taeil’s mind. </p>
<p>“His name is Sho Eunwoo. He was Jeon Chaehyung’s underboss before the whole explosion occurred and they went dormant. He and Jeon were the primary investors along with bosses name for Seoul’s largest sex trafficking circle and the most scandalous red-light districts”, Taeyong growls before he took a deep, shaky breath before continuing.</p>
<p>“He was the one who stabbed Doyoung while he was disarmed and denigrated the bomb that day”. </p>
<p>“I still have the mark. Not my favorite scar from this job”, their mastermind and bomber boy, Kim Doyoung whispers out and grimaces in pain as he clutches his side and shifts in his chair. </p>
<p>Taeil felt his heart sink to his stomach and signs dubiety as he rubs his penned-out, colored neck tiredly. It was like his worst nightmares were slowly but surely coming true. He didn’t want to hear about the Golden Dragons ever again but here he is talking about them with his other family members. </p>
<p>Especially Chaehyung. </p>
<p>                             _________________________________________</p>
<p>He and the other rival mafia boss used to be close friends in high school. Chaehyung physically saved him from his parents beating him into a pulp one day when he failed to complete a mission for his father. They would spend their afternoons together lazing in the corner of the library every day, basking in each other’s company and away from their parents. Often told they were “too intelligent for their good”, the two masterminds were bound to do amazing things with their future together. They later went on to become roommates at Seoul National University. They always talked about working on creating a new chemistry lab together and escaping the mafia scene together. </p>
<p>But things change because the world hates when things go easy for anyone. </p>
<p>Especially Moon Taeil. </p>
<p>After Taeil formed the 127 Mafia with Johnny and Taeyong, Chaehyung created the Golden Dragons that same year. Suddenly they both dropped out of school and never talked to each other until he saw Chaehyung’s wicked face that day with the rope that was carrying a crying Mark over the edge of a rusting, T-bar that grisly, ominous night. Their once strong friendship turned extremely sour and turned into a fiendship. Both of their mafias were the top dogs of the game and were endlessly competing for the top spot of the organized crime scene. </p>
<p>Taeil thought he was far different from Chaehyung but was he any different than most who wanted nothing more than revenge, lust, and power? </p>
<p>The thought alone made him sick to his stomach and bile raised to his throat unpleasantly.</p>
<p>Taeil didn’t know back then at that time that a close friend can suddenly become a stranger in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p> It’s fucking odd how friends and family can break your heart too. </p>
<p>                         _________________________________________</p>
<p>“Hyung, do you think they will come back for revenge? I mean they never really finished their mission that day, did they? Mark spoke up quietly, a timidness edging slightly in his voice as he bit his lip nervously. Taeil felt his whole body freeze at the youngest words. </p>
<p>A silence fell among all of them as the sounds of the frigid winter winds hitting the rusting windows of his new apartment echoed through the empty dining area.No one even dared to let out a single breath, leaving Mark’s question to suffocate them slowly in a chokehold.  </p>
<p>That day was a tattoo on his skin like the many he has gotten over the years to cover his scars.</p>
<p>The only difference is this one still hurts and scabs over him like a motherfucker</p>
<p>The image of everyone in their worst states that day still keeps him awake in an insomniac state at night. </p>
<p>                               _________________________________________</p>
<p>Taeil arrived at the scene with his gun fully loaded and pointed at Chaehyung’s temple as the latter smirked at him disgustingly with a rifle pointed at Taeil’s chest. Taeil was at a conference when he heard that trade turned into a horrible scam and one of his men was kidnapped and was being held hostage at the construction site of Seoul’s Well Remodeling Company. The minute he found out it was the Golden Dragons and his youngest was being held at the edge of his death, the blood boiled in him dangerously as he ground his teeth viciously and rage took over him. Contrary to the image of most mafia bosses and Jaehyung, he had a huge heart and plenty of emotions running through his green and blue veins. He couldn’t let anyone lay their dirty fingers on his family members, even if he had to kill and dispose of every component of the enemy’s body himself.</p>
<p> A bloodied and tied up Mark was screaming in pain and crying as he hung upside semi-conscious down from the top T-bar. Haechan tried desperately to escape struggling Jaehyun's arms. Winwin, Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Johnny were in the middle of a shootout with Chaehyung’s men with their backs to each other, covered in blood and multiple cuts. He saw red when he noticed Doyoung trying to decode a Bluetooth-speaker shaped object and was stabbed brutally on the side. His screams echo grimly through the chaos as Yuta runs through the rain of bullets and dust to the injured younger’s side. Blood and sweat clung onto Taeil as adrenaline tried to overpower the tiredness edging through his muscles. </p>
<p>Suddenly they heard a loud boom and soot everywhere and he felt little pieces of metal cut through his sonorous skin. A bomb has gone off. He tried to push through the haze as his lungs burned and he coughed violently. He saw a body in the distance and he felt himself fall to his knees as he tried to crawl toward it. </p>
<p>“N-No Mark”, Taeil whimpers. He can’t die like this. Mark is still a kid with a whole future and life ahead of him. No, it’s not fair!</p>
<p>Taeil felt himself fading slowly into darkness as he tried to reach his hand out to an unconscious Mark’s. He wanted to comfort his men. Tell them to remember him and make sure his kids aren’t too sad when he leaves. He wants to tell them to leave this game and go on with their lives. Go back to college. Get married and have their children to love and protect. Become their own man without the title of being part of a mafia on their backs He feels a few hot tears slip down his face as exhaustion takes him over and darkness engulfed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mark”.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                       ________________________________________</p>
<p>That day burned through his mind like a bad movie. He almost lost a family member. He almost lost his whole family that day. He almost left his children without a father and parentless again. He almost quit that very day after that major failure and saw each of his members unconscious and covered in bandages, ventilators, and medical equipment covering every inch of their bodies. It took months for him to even leave his house and interact with the outside world without being afraid of being attacked or to even get back to his usual business out of trauma. </p>
<p>Until he dies in his cold blood, He would never let that happen ever again. </p>
<p>“I will never let them touch you or any of my family members ever again. Mark my words”, He growls and spits out each syllable so callously that it caused a shiver or two to run down the other’s back. Behind his fatherly, docile smiles and kind smiles was a dangerous predator circling elegantly and waiting for his next prey to hunt down savagely. He may look calm but Taeil has killed bitches, enough to make a hit list. </p>
<p>Plenty. </p>
<p>This is his novel, if he wants to kill you, he will do it with no hesitation and isn’t afraid to do it again even if you beg for mercy. </p>
<p>                         _________________________________________</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, he bids the other’s farewell and closes his laptop arbitrarily. Taeil slouches back and hangs his head over the top rail of the wooden chair for a moment, breathing in the momentary quietness engulfing the apartment. He raises his forgotten cigarette to his lips and takes a sip of the supercilious substance. </p>
<p>“So they are back”, he says with a strained smirk as he lets out a puff of smoke. His face quickly turned into a scowl as his knuckles turned white, making the vibrant tattoos paint brightly against his paling skin. Taeil rubs his sore temple and he smashes his stale cigarette into the little silver ashtray, watching it distinguish and lay uselessly in the ocean of ashes. </p>
<p>He looks over at one of the filled up cardboard boxes and notices a dusty, Heritage-Red journal sitting pretty on top of the miscellaneous objects. He runs his finger lightly through the dusty book, creating a clean line, and opens it, flipping through the aging, yellowing pages. </p>
<p>He bought it a few years ago when he was sent to Marseille in France during an extended mission. He used to write it every night when he was crammed into a little closet turned bedroom behind the furnace, only the sounds of gunshot and yells kept him grounded in reality. His fingers traced over his shaky mixed Korean and french words and notes his once 16-year-old self feverishly wrote all over the pages. He leans over the table and picks up one of Chenle’s stray markers laying around. He peels to a new page of the book, uncaps the pen, and begins to write with a quiver. </p>
<p>Emmène-Moi sous</p>
<p>나를 아래로 데려가</p>
<p>He stares at each line and curves of the alphabet the marker created as he writes those same words over and over again in a slight daze until he is interrupted by someone calling out to him. </p>
<p>“Daddy”?</p>
<p>Taeil turns around to see his oldest son, Yangyang standing there in his Pokémon pajamas with his hair sticking up in multiple directions. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his little list while holding onto a stuffed, light-grey bunny polishing hanging gingerly from his stout arms. He yawns cutely and opens his arms for Taeil to lift him up. </p>
<p>Taeil smiles softly and closes the journal quickly, placing the pen down on top of the rustic novel. He gets out of his hair and scoops the younger boy into his arms, tucking him securely between his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Good morning baobei~ Did you sleep well”, Taeil asks kindly as he cradles his son, swaying slightly on his feet and rocks him gently. </p>
<p>He felt Yangyang mumble something sleepily into his shoulder as the younger’s small hands tracked one of the tattoos on Taeil’s neck absentmindedly. It was always one of the younger’s habits when he was tired or sad. </p>
<p>Taeil giggles at the sensation as he makes his way to the kids’ shared bathroom. </p>
<p>“What was that baby”? </p>
<p>“Are Lele and Sungie coming to school too”? </p>
<p>“They are still sleeping Yangie~ I’ll wake them up in a bit, okay”? </p>
<p>“It’s so unfair daddy! I want to sleep too”, Yangyang whines indolently into Taeil’s pitch-black night sweater. Taeil hums in condolence for his son as he rubs the younger’s back in comforting strokes. He turned on the light to the bathroom and gently placed Yangyang on the sink counter. Yangyang’s head still was resting on Taeil’s shoulder and his hands were wrapped loosely around his father’s waist as he tried hard to not doze off into dreamland again. </p>
<p>“I know it's so unfair for a big boy to have to deal with waking up so early, right baby”, Taeil cooes out as he turns on the faucet and lets the water run for a bit until it turns warm. </p>
<p>Yangyang nods in agreement and Taeil chuckles at his son’s cute antics. He rolls up his sleeve, revealing his gallery of different kinds of tattoos. He reaches out to the younger’s toothbrush and wet it a bit before placing a bit of foaming watermelon toothpaste on top of it. </p>
<p>“Daddy, can Mr.Bunny come to school with me”?, Yangyang asked innocently with his eyes sparkling in improvement under the bathroom lights and his cheeks a dusty pink from resting on his father’s shoulder, all while holding onto his plush bunny for dear life. He almost looked like a little fairy under the translucent bell lights and Taeil felt his heart clenched as he dramatically held on to the top of his shirt. His son is so damn adorable.</p>
<p>God, Moon Taeil was a weak man for his children. </p>
<p>Taeil smiles and kisses the tip of the younger’s nose and pinches the younger’s cheek, making the younger squeal in protest and giggling loudly. </p>
<p>“Yes, let's get Mr. Bunny and my little baby sheep ready for school”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Title: Take me Under</p>
<p>*To betake me somewhere else I wish I stayed since birth.</p>
<p>*Page: 1 out of 10.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fait de moi le tien seulement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chaptered series that tells the tale of Moon Taeil, a hot mafia boss with 3 kids and Qian Kun, a docile kindergarten teacher who didn't love was a dangerous game of bruises, lies, and a couple of gunshots wounds.</p><p>Quite literally.</p><p>When their stories combines, it creates a beautiful phrase filled with mixed cacophony, sexual lust, and unconditional, imputable love for one another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important notes at the end!</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS Of STRONG LANGUAGE, AND DOMESTIC ABUSE! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE MATTERS, YOUR HEALTH COMES FIRST AND IS THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO ME! PLEASE CLICK OFF AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!</p><p>I hope you enjoy today's chapter!</p><p>Twitter: ASugaCookie1<br/>CuriousCat: ASugaCookie1</p><p>-ASC ❀◐⌣◐</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kun lets out a mellow sigh as he crouches and sets down a variety of school-themed decorations and varicolored construction paper in a neat pile. Pieces of little paper scraps and one too many kid-sized art supplies surrounding him. He hums happily when he looks at his half-decorated door to his classroom, his chocolate-brown doe-like eyes tracing the little trail of orchid paper-mache butterflies his TA spent the night before making by hand. Contrasting the forest-green, wispy grass and sky-blue wallpaper with gentle clouds were petite lily pads with each of his new kindergarteners' names scribbled in black sharpie, each one adorning against the rosewood wooden frame prettily.</p><p>A muffled tenor voice suddenly grabbed his attention and Kun turned slightly over his shoulder to see who it was. He notices the blurry outline of his teacher assistant walking toward him. He was carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other while balancing his phone between his shoulder and cheek, whining insolently to the person on the other line. </p><p>“It took me forever to finish those butterflies! I still have glue stuck in my hair and I can’t get it out! God, Kun-Hyung is so lucky I love him. Kook, it’s not funny! Stop laughing at me! It’s your fault I got glue in my hair in the first place!”, the younger grumbles out with a pout painting his winsome features as he walks into the classroom. </p><p>Kun chuckles discreetly behind the front of his hand. He decided that he was going to get his TA a nice gift for his birthday.</p><p>Kun slowly rolls up the sleeves of his bright-orange windbreaker deftly to his bare lower forearms as he drags out a miniature red chair. He places his right foot in it and steps on it gingerly. He carefully stands on his tippy-toes as balances himself while diligently stringing up a colorful sign against the rusting hinges of his classroom door, humming an old Chinese tune softly underneath his breath. After spending a few minutes, he steps back to adjust.  the big, colorful banner reading “Welcome to Kindergarten” when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. </p><p>“Kun-Laoshi, the banner looks great”!</p><p>Kun turns around to see a besuited, tall, and muscular man in his early 30’s with honey-blond hair and deep dimples decorating his sharp assets, smiling supplicantly at him. Kun returns the smile and puts down the various supplies in his hands hastily onto the chair as he politely bows at his boss. </p><p>“Ah, thank you Minho-ssi”, he says dolefully as he slowly straightens himself, shaking his jungly, dark-brown bangs out of his framed eyes. </p><p>The principal widens his smile as he pats the younger, Chinese male on the shoulder.  Kun tried not to flinch and cry out loud when he felt a keen pain radiate from his shoulder and a perturbing tinge bloom over his chest. He covers it quickly with a forced smile as he takes a discreet, shaking breath to try to calm his racing heart. </p><p>“Keep up the good work Laoshi. I wish I could stay back and talk but Wendy needs help setting up her office. I swear to god, the last time I helped her, I ended up covered head to toe in silver glitter. I had to go the rest of the day leaving clouds of glitter everywhere and the kids were convinced their principal was a part-time fairy”, Minho groans out miserably at the memory as Kun laughs softly. </p><p>I’ll see you later at the team meeting, okay? Good luck today!”, the oldest kindly says as he bows and smiles before turning around to leave.</p><p>Kun thanks him quietly and flashes him a kind, dimpled smile as he stares at her disappearing back before signing out tiredly and raking his hand through his dark brown locks. He groans out as his body aches dully as he arches his back like a cat, mewling quietly when he hears his joints pop vicariously. His attention was suddenly brought to his lower left pocket when his phone vibrates against his outer thigh. He pats around for it. He finds it deep in his pocket and pulls it out to see a notification pop up on his dim screen.<br/>
_________________________________________</p><p>From: 我的爱蔡亨哥❤️<br/>
Where the fuck were you last night? </p><p>I bet you were at that whore’s place again? </p><p>Answer your phone right now!</p><p>Don’t fucking test me, Kun. You don’t want to be beaten again. </p><p>Do you?  </p><p>[Sent: 07:15AM]</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>“Hyung! Where do you want me to place these”, a voice calls out of the blue, causing Kun to violently startle and nearly jump out of his own skin out of fright. He fumbles his phone in his shaking palms and trips on his heels, stumbling slightly back into a pair of strong, sinewy arms, gripping onto him almost immediately underneath his armpits safety. </p><p>“Watch out Hyung”, A deep, gentle giggle resonates behind him. Kun felt his chest heave heavily when he turned his head a little too quickly, causing his neck to dizzyingly crick. He was greeted by his teaching assistant. The younger male was wearing a pastel-blue apron wrapped docile around the waist of his pitch-black t-shirt. The apron is painted prettily with a little smiling bear as he grips onto Kun with one arm, the other one holding onto a bright, sunny-yellow box brimmed with crayons and markers. </p><p>“A-Ah Jaehyun! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there”, Kun says as he attempts to swallow the sickening anxiety weighing on him as he tries to blink away the tears glossing over his chocolate-brown, doe-like eyes, cursing at himself when he stutters over his words.</p><p>“That’s okay Hyungie! But your sleeves? Did you accidentally get paint all over yourself again?”, Jaehyun laughs softly. Kun blinked as he looked down at his forearms to notice his jacket sleeves were still rolled up. There were specks of dark green paint staining his bright-orange windbreaker from the banner he was painting earlier. But when he noticed the plethora of blue and purple decorating his porcelain skin, panic ran over him as he quickly tucked his fingers under the cuffs and undo them as discreetly as possible. </p><p>Shit. Did Jaehyun notice? </p><p>Kun quickly tucks his phone into his pocket as he flashes the seemingly oblivious, beaming younger a small, imposed smile. </p><p>“Damn, I must have'', Kun laughs lightly through the pain radiating through his ribcage, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. </p><p>“You can place those bins next to the others on the shelf. While you are in the classroom, do you mind labeling the cubbies and making sure everything is in there for the kids?”</p><p>Jaehyun lets out a small hum as he flashes the older, Chinese male with his infamous dimple smile. </p><p>“Of course, Hyung!”, the TA responds sweetly as he adjusts the bins gingerly in his clothed arms. Kun watches with bated breath as he watches the younger disappear into the classroom before letting out a large sigh of relief.</p><p> Fuck, he usually is better at hiding them. There’s no way Jaehyun didn’t notice it. Right? </p><p>He sighs when he hears the morning bell ring. That means the kids were going to slowly start filing in and he still needs to get ready for today’s lessons. He picks up everything and drags himself through his quaint kindergarten classroom into his attached office. Which was really an abandoned, crammed closet he converted into a small office space. Kun groans softly as he sinks into his nettled office chair, throwing the supplies in his arms carelessly into one of the numerous pitch-black cargo boxes near his rustic desk. </p><p>He rubs his head tired as he tries to get rid of the impending migraine building in his temples, rummaging through his brown locks roughly before he wraps his fingers around the lining of his windbreaker and slides it off of him. He softly grimaces as he throws it clumsily over the head of his chair, a slight cool breeze hitting his now-exposed forearms. His arms were decorated in an amalgam of multi-colored bruises and a multitude of small, angry-red scratches running awry across his arms into his armpits. </p><p>“Shit, they are worse than usual”, Kun thought miserably to himself as he runs his finger through his scarred skin and pokes softly at one of the bruises, causing the Chinese male to involuntary hiss in pain. He reaches his shaking hand as he pats around his desk and wraps his hand around a small, silver decorum. He pulls gently as the cabinet shelf slides open. He rummaged through the array of items until he found two things that caught his eyes. </p><p>An almost empty bottle of cheap foundation and a rustic, heritage-red journal. </p><p>Kun places the bottle on his desk as he runs his finger through the spine of the decaying journal after the years it spent unused as he gently opens it, watching the pages dance open.  He bought it in Marseille, France from a small roadside vendor when he was on vacation with his boyfriend. The vendor was a kind elderly gentleman and he told him it was a couple’s soulmate journal and he sold the other half to another young man just an hour before Kun. Even though at the time, Kun just smiled politely, he never believed in the old man’s soulmate bullshit.</p><p>His finger traces the alphabet over a single line ornamenting the first of the many mellowing pages. It was written in his boyfriend’s handwriting. </p><p>Fait de moi le tien seulement</p><p>Kun scoffs as he throws the journal like it was covered with venomous thorns. Kun knew personally how ironic those letters meant. Love could be labeled as “poison”, yet he chooses to fucking drink it lime a mulled wine and let himself get drunk over it as he goes back home every day, drenching in sweat from wearing a full sleeve shirt in the Seoul sun to hide his “lover’s” marks. </p><p>Love to Kun was fucking sinister.  </p><p>He sighs for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as he picks up the cool glass of the foundation bottle and uncaps it. He presses the nozzle a few times as a small mass of the tan liquid foundation spurt out the bottle, creating little messy ribbons on his fingertips. He needs to buy another bottle really soon. He could possibly run to the store before he goes home tonight. </p><p>He scoops up some of the foundations and spreads it with expertise across the hideous, gaudy, watching them disappear. He tries to blink out the tears blinding him as he works his way through and up to his arms. </p><p>They were getting harder by the day to hide. </p><p>“He hurt you again, didn’t he?”, a recognizable deep voice rang out gently, scaring the former. Kun felt his soul jump out of him violently as he fumbled the foundation bottle in his hands and tried to hide it with no prevail. Kun looks up in horror in a blind panic to see Jaehyun leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“Jaehyun! N-No! It’s not what you think”!</p><p>Jaehyun exhales out softly and sets down the two cups of steaming cups of coffee onto the edge of Kun’s desk before he walks up to the quivering kindergarten teacher. He reaches out and grabs Kun’s arm, watching dolefully when Kun flinches and cries out in pain as he wrenches his arm out of the younger’s hands. </p><p>Kun quietly watches as Jaehyun shakes his head softly and walks across his office, only to pick up a pastel-yellow apron with little chickens decorating it from the command hook hanging on Kun’s peeling, aging walls. Kun couldn’t help but notice how tired the younger look under the shitty translucent, fluorescent lights. </p><p>“Come here Hyung”. </p><p>Kun assents as he walks gingerly and gasps softly when he feels the younger gently place the head of the apron on his neck and wrap the costate ribbon around his waist around his with careful care. They both stand in the middle of his classroom in a comforting silence as Jaehyun ties Kun’s apron. After a moment of reticent tranquility, he felt Jaehyun snake his arms gently around the older Chinese male and hug him as the younger nuzzle into the small of Kun’s back. Kun reaches to gently ruffle the younger’s silky strawberry-pink hair when the younger let out a shaky breath. The younger has always had this habit whenever he was upset, stressed out, or tired so alarm bells rang in Kun’s head. </p><p>“Hey Jae, what’s wrong Baobei?”</p><p>“Hyung, why do you let him keep hurting you? You know you don’t deserve that, right?”, Jaehyun whispers against the older’s saffron-orange scented shirt. </p><p>A wave of emotions crashed over Kun and his chest began to tighten uncomfortably. Tears began to dribble down his face as he covered his mouth, trying sorrowfully to muffle the sobs threatening to escape his mouth. </p><p>“I-I don’t know Jaehyun. I-I love him so much but he hurts me so badly”, Kun says brokenly in his TA’s arms. He felt Jaehyun tighten his grasp warmly against Kun’s frame and rub his thumbs absentmindedly in comforting circles on his forearms, accidentally smearing the tacky foundation.  </p><p>“Hyung, you know you can escape this cycle right? You don’t have to suffer anymore”. </p><p>Kun shutters as he takes a heaving breath and presses his hand against his eyes, trying to stop the tears cascading down his face. He really wants to believe what Jaehyun is saying. He really did. That there is a way you can turn the poisonous love into a sweet concoction. </p><p>But poison can also taste like sugar too. </p><p>*Title: Make Me Yours Only</p><p>*Why do I always fall in love with the wrong people? </p><p>*Page: 2 out of 10<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping safe during this pandemic! It's been a while since I posted hasn't it ||_||</p><p> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again as many of my readers may know, since I am a college student, idk when my next update for any of my chaptered fics will be but rest assure I am working on them while I can and pushing to release them as soon as possible! Thank you so much for being patient with me! This school year is coming to an end so the good news is I will be writing a lot more and updating as much as I can starting as soon as the end of may! Thank you again so much for the support! I'll see you in the next one!</p><p>-ASC ❀◐⌣◐</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>K U N I L R I S E</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>